


The Awkward Engagement

by AzureFrost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Matthew, Alpha! Arthur, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Alfred, Engagement, Homosexuality, M/M, Omega Verse, Over protective Matthew, Rimming, Romance, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFrost/pseuds/AzureFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Alfred have been together for a while now and the alpha wants to take things to the next level. Arthur had it all planned out and was going to sweep Alfred off his feet. The only thing he messed up was remembering when Al goes into heat. This is going to be an awkward engagement. Sequel to 'Bottom to the Top'. UKUS Boys Love! Don't like, move along. You are warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Freezey's back with the follow up to 'Bottom to the Top'. Y'all asked for it and I am to please. I've been hard at work writing for you guys and hope to have some more awesomeness headed your way. Also I'm REAL behind on replying to my messages so I'm gonna give a big thanks to all my new and old fans here. THANK YOU! Thank you for every view, fav, follow, kudos, and comment! Y'all are the best! With out you guys I'd be nothing. Please enjoy!
> 
> As always I just own the plot!

"Die! Die you undead mofo!" Alfred F. Jones exclaimed excitedly as his game character hacked viciously into the skull of the zombie attacking him. He'd been happily playing 'The Walking Dead' video game on his X-Box One for the last hour when suddenly his phone started emitting the sexy voice of Mick Jagger belting out 'Satisfaction'.

A wide grin split the omega's face as he paused the game setting aside his controller to pick up his cell phone. He swiped the phone icon to the right and answered the call.

"Hello, there my sexy little crumpet," the wheat blonde chirped merrily into the mobile.

"Must you insist on calling me those ridiculous pet names?" A crisp English accent replied with an exasperated sigh causing the blonde’s smile to broaden even further. 

"You know you love it, Artie," the blue eyed male teased as he cradled the device between his ear and shoulder while moving to pick the game controller back up.

"Hardly,” Arthur replied and the omega could perfectly picture the other male rolling his eyes. “Is your brother home by chance?"

"Uh, no.Why do you ask?" Alfred said a bit surprised by the abrupt question. Just as he wrapped his fingers around his controller a sudden knock at the door drew his attention. "Hold on, babe. Someone's at the door,"

He released his grip on the gaming item and reached up to take hold of his mobile. The blue eyed male then rose from his seat on the red sofa and made his way to the front door. Without checking to see who was at the door he grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open to reveal a certain Englishman on the other side. 

"Hello, love," the Brit said coyly into his phone with a devilish grin. He quickly pocketed the slim device and stepped into the house.

"Artie what..." Alfred started but was cut off as the alpha pressed him up against the wall behind the door and inadvertently knocked his cell out of his hand. He captured the slightly taller male’s lips in a possessive kiss and kicked the door shut behind him. The omega instantly submitted to the aggressive ministrations of his alpha as the other blonde forced his tongue into Alfred’s compliant mouth.

Arthur’s hands roamed greedily over his omega’s pliant body as he trailed kisses down to the other male’s neck.

“Artie...Ah...No marks. Remember Matt...Uh...fractured your cheek...the last time,” Alfred barely managed to stammer out as the alpha continued to grope him.

“You let me worry about Matthew, dearest,” he responded before recapturing his boyfriend’s lips. Hands roamed hungrily over each others bodies as the pair enjoyed their sudden make out session before Arthur, rather reluctantly, pulled away. 

“I need you to go and pack a bag for a week, pet,” he whispered as he nuzzled and nipped at Alfred’s ear.

“What for? Ah...What are you up to, Artie?” Alfred asked as he barely managed to focus enough to question the alpha who was doing his damnedest to drive the omega crazy. “You know Mattie knows where you live remember?”

“I’m kidnapping you for a week to go to my parents lake house and as I said before you let me worry about Matthew,” the Brit said as he stepped back and gave a firm swat to the side of the younger man’s behind. “Now get going,”

Alfred shot an indignant glare at the other male, but did as he was told scurrying off to his room to pack. He located his American flag duffel bag buried in his messy closet and began stuffing it full of clothes and toiletries. As he finished his task and dashed off to rejoin his alpha he failed to notice the string of big red X’s that marked the upcoming week on his calendar.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re all right, poppet? You’re looking a bit pale,” Arthur asked with a great deal of concern in his voice and worried green eyes darted to look at his boyfriend. The omega had been acting a bit off since about an hour into the drive to the lake house.

“I’m fine, babe, really. I’m just having a little car sickness,” Alfred reassured with a weak little smile.The Brit shot him a skeptical look.

“If you say so, love,” he conceded as he steered his forest green Mini-Cooper up the drive of a white two story house set a few yards back from a large, picturesque lake. Alfred’s jaw dropped as the car came to a stop just in front of the houses wrap around porch.

“Oh, wow, Artie. This is beautiful,” the honey blonde said with awe as he exited the vehicle.

“I thought you would like it. I’ll take you out in the boat tomorrow,” the alpha said with a pleased grin as he too exited the car and walked toward the rear. He popped open the boot and pulled out their bags.

“You have a boat?! This is going to be the best vacation ever!” the omega exclaimed happily whirling around to face this boyfriend and acting more like his usual self. 

Arthur smiled widely at seeing his boyfriend back to normal as he hoisted their bags over his shoulder and started toward the front door.

“Come along, pet. I’ll show you the view from the balcony in our room,”

Alfred gave a little excited squeal and quickly followed on the heels of his alpha. Arthur chuckled at the other male’s enthusiasm as he stepped up to the pale blue front door and pulled out his key. He swiftly unlocked the door and entered the house.

“Man, Artie. This place is sweet,” Alfred said as he followed his boyfriend into the house. He admired the simple, yet elegant decor and open floor plan as the pair made their way toward the staircase on their left.

“It is rather nice, isn’t it?” Arthur said with a smug grin over his shoulder as they made their way up the staircase. 

Once they reached the second floor landing Arthur led the way down the hall to the first door on their left. He opened the door to reveal a large master suite and Alfred’s jaw hit the floor.

“Babe, this room is huge. You could fit two of my bedrooms in here,” the omega said with awe as he took in the large space. He couldn’t help noticing the recessed space in the floor to his far right. He knew a nesting space when he saw one and couldn’t help the small blush that came to his cheeks. A small smile came to Arthur’s lips as he admired the embarrassed flush of his boyfriend’s complexion. 

“You haven’t even seen the best part,” the alpha said as he set down their bags and walked toward a set of curtained French doors opposite them. “Take a look at this,”

He threw the doors open wide to reveal a balcony set with a small cafe table and chairs that looked out over the crystal blue lake.

Alfred gasped in wonderment as he moved forward and stepped out onto the landing. He walked right up to the railing and leaned his hands against it. As he took in the picturesque scene he felt a pair of strong arms snake around his waist and Arthur pressed up against his back.

“Do you like it, love?” he asked as he nuzzled the side of the younger man’s neck.

Just as Alfred made to respond he was struck by a sudden wave of dizziness and stumbled forward into the railing.

“Alfred?!” Arthur cried out as his hold on the other blonde tightened and he pulled him back from the balcony edge. They awkwardly stumbled back into the bedroom and he helped the ailing omega sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Put your head between your knees and breath in deeply through your nose,” the alpha instructed as he shifted to kneel before his boyfriend and soothingly rubbed his upper arms. 

Alfred did as instructed and slowly the world stopped twirling. Once he felt stable enough he lifted his head and gave the other man a weak smile.

“Thanks, babe. Guess I was still a little motion sick,” 

“Of course, pet,” Arthur said his voice full of concern and green eyes watching his beloved carefully for any signs of further illness. “Maybe you should lie down for a little while?” 

“That sounds good,” the omega replied as he allowed himself to be gently helped into a prone position. As soon as his head hit the pillow he could feel himself drifting off.

“I’ll wake you for supper,” the alpha said tenderly as he carded his fingers through the other male’s golden hair. Alfred simply hummed in response before sleep took him into its sweet embrace.

* * *

 

A few hours later Alfred was woken from his slumber by the discomfort of being too warm. He sat up sluggishly with a tired grunt and tugged at his Captain America t-shirt that felt far too confining.

“Man, why is it so ridiculously warm in here?” he grumbled slinging his legs over the edge of the bed. As he stood up his stomach gave a very loud growl. “Guess I need to go find some food,”

Striding purposefully the omega quickly exited the master suite and made his way down stairs. As he descended the steps a delicious smell wafted up to greet him and his stomach growled again. The promise of food sped up his steps and he swiftly made his way into the dining room. 

He was not disappointed when he saw the amazing meal that had been set out. There were two plates of chicken fricassee set on a bed of asparagus and lentils covered in a butter cream sauce. A fresh micro green salad with a strawberry balsamic dressing accompanied the main course. Alfred felt his mouth water as he gazed upon the meal.

“Oh, love, you’re awake. I was actually about to come and wake you,” Arthur said with a hint of surprise in his words as he entered the room from the kitchen and set a bottle of red wine on the table. “Please take a seat,”

“This looks amazing, Artie. Who came over to cook?” Alfred asked as he took a seat and eyed the food hungrily.

“And what makes you think someone else made this meal?” the alpha retorted snippily as he popped open the wine and poured them each a glass.

“Well the food doesn’t look like charcoal so I know you couldn’t have made it,” the omega teased as he picked up his glass and took a deep swallow of the red liquid. For some reason he was desperately thirsty.

“I’ll have you know that my cooking is superb,” the Brit groused with a half-hearted glare. “However, on this occasion I asked Francine to prepare our meal,”

Alfred nearly dropped his glass and stared at his boyfriend in wide eyed astonishment.

“You willingly called Francine? You can’t stand her though,”

“Yes, and I will never understand what Alistair sees in her. Regardless, I wanted tonight to be special,” Arthur said simply as he took his seat and then picked up his utensils to cut into his chicken.

“Oh, why is tonight so special?” the omega queried as he took another deep swallow of his drink. Why was he so thirsty and did it get warmer in here all of a sudden? 

“Well, Alfred, there is something very important that I want to ask you,” 

The alpha set aside his flatware before rising from his seat. He stepped around the table to stand beside the younger male dropping to one knee and taking Alfred’s hand between his own. 

‘Stars and stripes is he seriously doing what I think he is?’ the omega thought as he watched the other man reach into his pocket and pull out a small velvet box.

“Alfred, dearest, we’ve been with each other for sometime now and that time has been the happiest of my life,” Oh, it was definitely getting warmer. Alfred felt like his skin was on fire and Arthur’s words were making him light-headed. “I always want to know and share this happiness. So, love, would you do me the greatest honor and agree to become my mate when you have your next heat?”

The velvet box snapped open to reveal a simple silver band with an intricate rose pattern carved into it’s surface. 

Alfred sat in dumbstruck silence as he stared at the ring.

‘Arthur wants to be my mate. ARTHUR WANTS TO BE MY MATE!’ he thought happily before the world spun violently and faded into black.

* * *

 

When Alfred next woke several things immediately were brought to his attention. First, being that he was no longer in the dining room, but lying in the nesting bed in the master suite. Second, he was naked save for his boxers which were soaked through with slick. Lastly, he was very much in heat if his throbbing cock and aching hole were any indication. As he lay in the nest processing this information the delectable smell of his alpha caught his attention.

Driven by the need to be bred the omega rose up on all fours and crawled shakily toward the bedroom door where the scent seemed to be coming from. When he reached up and tried to turn the knob to his dismay he found it was locked. A distressed, pitiful cry rang out from his throat as he fruitlessly tugged at the unmoving doorknob.

“Alfred, pet, are you all right?” Arthur’s worried voice questioned from the other side of the door and Alfred felt his heart soar.

“Arthur,” he purred as his nails clawed at the door. “Why is the door locked, babe?”

The omega listened as his mate sucked in a deep breath through his teeth before answering.

“It’s for your protection,” 

“Protection?” He chuckled at the absurd notion. “What do I need protection from? My mate will protect me,” Alfred nuzzled his face against the door and palmed at his aching crotch as Arthur’s scent seeped in around the door. Why wasn’t his alpha in here with him screwing his brain’s out? Didn't he know how much Alfred needed him?

The alpha gave a despondent sigh and his scent shifted to express his irritation. The sudden shift to a negative emotion had the omega stiffening anxiously.

“But I’m not your mate, love,” Arthur stated simply causing panicked little warning bells to ring harshly in the omega’s heat addled brain. 

“Not mates? But? But before...In the dining room...You said…” the omega trailed off as a myriad of questions assaulted his mind. 

Why would Arthur say such a thing? He’d asked to be mates right? That wasn’t a heat hallucination was it? Had he done something to make Arthur changes his mind? Did he not love him anymore? 

A small sob escaped the omega as his mind spiraled into despair and his body ached from being rejected.

“Alfred, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you crying, love?” Arthur asked his scent spiking with concern.

“I’m sorry, Artie. Whatever I did to make you not want me I’ll fix it,” Alfred said desperately through his tears as he pressed himself up against the door. “I’ve...I’ve wanted to be your mate since I met you,”

“Alfred,”

“I know I’m far from the perfect omega. Being male doesn’t help either, but I know I can make you happy,”

“Alfred,”

“So please. Please, Arthur be my mate,” 

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and the omega would have fallen flat on his face if he had not crashed into a firm chest instead. Arthur’s arms wrapped tightly around Alfred holding him in a loving, protective embrace.

“You idiot, don’t you ever for a second doubt that I want to be your mate,” the alpha said firmly.

“Then why?” Alfred questioned as his arms came up to return the other man’s hold and buried his nose into his chest. Did Arthur always smell this good?

“I didn’t want to seem like I was taking advantage of you given your current state,” Arthur responded his voice becoming tight and strained.

“Hm, are you really taking advantage of me if my answer was going to be yes?” Alfred murmured as, feeling emboldened, he leaned up toward the juncture where the alpha’s neck met his shoulder. He tugged down on the alpha’s white dress shirt exposing the skin beneath and proceeded to lick it. Lady Liberty Arthur tasted so good!

The older man shuddered at the intimate contact and all his resolve melted away. In one swift motion Arthur pushed Alfred onto his back and hovered over him.

“You’re going to make a beautiful widow once your brother kills me,” he said, his voice husky as he leaned down and began leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along the omega’s neck. The younger man writhed and moaned needily beneath his alpha.

“Artie...Please...It hurts…” Alfred panted as his cock throbbed painfully and his hole ached to be filled.

“As you wish,” Arthur said as he continued trailing kisses down onto the omega’s chest. As his lips moved to capture one of Alfred’s pert nipples his hand came up to toy with the other. “But first let’s move into the nest, shall we?”

The alpha pulled away making his soon to be mate cry out in needy distress. He hooked one arm under Alfred’s knees and the other under his shoulders. With some effort he managed to lift the larger than average omega into his arms.

Alfred cried out in surprise as he was lifted into the air and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck.

In a few short steps Arthur stepped into the nest and gently deposited the desperate omega into it’s cushiony recesses.

“Artie...Hurry…” Alfred whimpered as he writhed on the plush mattress. His hands reached out to try and grab the other man, but he moved just out of reach.

“Shh...Just a moment more dearest,” the alpha said soothingly as he quickly divested himself of his clothing. Once he was fully undressed he got on all fours and hovered over the younger man. He captured his lips in a possessive kiss as his hands traveled down to hook into the waistband of Alfred’s boxers. 

“My, my dear. These are soaked through. Are you that desperate for my knot?” he teased as he slowly pulled the undergarment off.

The omega hissed and whined as his throbbing member was exposed to the cool air.

“Arthur, please,” he whimpered as he rolled onto his stomach and pressed up onto his knees so that his backside pressed against Arthur’s own stiffened member.

The alpha sucked in a breath through his gritted teeth and summoned all his will power. He was determined to have their first time together be more than a frenzied romp.

Taking a deep breath Arthur pulled back so that he rested on his knees and then gently placed his hands on either side of Alfred’s rear. He kneaded the soft flesh tenderly before spreading the two mounds to expose the omega’s hole. 

Slick poured from the twitching orifice begging to be filled. The alpha lowered his head and boldly licked at the ring of muscle causing a keening moan to sound from the other male. Encouraged by the arousing sounds his mate was making Arthur began to eat out his mate. His tongue licking and prodding into the twitching opening.

Waves of euphoria washed over Alfred and made him squirm in Arthur’s hold. His pleasure increased when the alpha snaked an arm around his hip and took the omega’s cock into his hand. He stroked the length of the engorged flesh and teased at the sensitive head with his thumb. Pre-cum flowed like a river from him as he felt himself growing close to climax.

“Artie...Gonna…” Alfred panted out as the other male began to stroke him faster making his breathing become more labored. His vision filled with flashes of white as he came and a stream of pearlescent fluid spilled into the alpha’s hand.

The omega slumped onto the mattress as Arthur released him and pulled away. He then brought his cum coated hand up to his face and licked at the digits obscenely.

“Mmm...Delicious,” he purred before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the nape of Alfred’s neck. “Feeling better, love?”

Coming down from the high of his orgasm Alfred was reminded of the severe lack of a knot in his ass. He whimpered and lifted his rear in a silent plea for release.

Arthur smiled wolfishly at the needy actions of his mate. Needing no further invitation he slicked his cock up with the leftover cum on his hand before lining up with omega’s waiting hole. As he pressed his length into the tight walls of his mate a deep guttural groan escaped his lips and joined with the keening wail from the omega.

His hands came up to grip Alfred’s hips as he pressed himself all the way into the other man. He paused but a moment to make sure that the younger blonde was comfortable before starting up a painfully slow pace.

Alfred was on the verge of losing his mind. Why was Arthur moving so slow? Why wasn’t he pounding him into the mattress as hard as he could? Desperate for a more vigorous pace the omega rutted back against the alpha in an attempt to get him to pick up the pace.

Arthur’s reserve of willpower had reached it’s limit at this point and his grip on Alfred grew so tight there would be bruises later. His hips slammed forward at a rapid pace burying his cock balls deep in the omega. 

Alfred bucked his hips in time with the alpha’s strokes and could feel his stomach knot again as he drew closer to another climax. His hands scrambled and knotted in the sheets as Arthur slammed into his sweet spot several times in a row making him scream with pleasure as he came hard. His walls tightened like a vice around the alpha’s dick and he spilled streams of cum onto the sheets.

Arthur’s strokes faltered as the omega’s walls squeezed his member so tight he could barely move and brought him to the edge of climax. He felt his knot begin to form as he pressed into his mate one final time. As his knot swelled and set he leaned over Alfred and bit into the other man’s shoulder piercing the skin to leave his mark.

The omega cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he was marked. Feeling sated and tired he slumped onto the mattress drawing Arthur with him. The alpha loosed his teeth from Alfred and licked at the wound he had inflicted as he sank down atop him. He then rolled the pair onto their sides so that they would be more comfortable as sleep began to take them.

“Alfred, I love you,” Arthur said softly as he cradled the younger man’s head on his arm and stroked his hip with the other.

“Love you, too, Artie,” the omega said around a yawn as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Love, I’m not so sure this is a good idea,” Arthur said with trepidation as the pair walked up the drive of Alfred’s house hand in hand one week later.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’ll go in and talk to him first, okay?” Alfred said reassuringly as he tugged his shirt collar to cover the bandage over his mated mark. The alpha gave him an unconvinced look as they walked up the steps of the front porch.

They had no sooner set foot on the porch when the front door flew open and a rather angry Matthew appeared in the doorway. His nostrils flared as he took in a deep whiff of the other two males scent.

His violet eyes became darkened, narrow slits and a growl reverberated in his throat. Before anyone had time to react Matthew pulled back his fist and sent a right hook careening into Arthur’s jaw. 

Arthur reeled back from the force of the blow and would have fallen off the porch if Alfred hadn’t been holding his hand. 

“What the Hell, Matt?” Alfred demanded as he righted his mate and began inspecting his already swelling jaw.

Matthew shot his brother an irritated look before refocusing on Arthur.

“Welcome to the family,” he said with a huff before turning and walking back into the house.

Arthur stared after the other alpha in shock for a moment before turning to look at his mate questioningly. Alfred merely shrugged his shoulders and tugged on Arthur’s hand leading him into the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'm going to get a Tumblr. Snowyfoxpaws and Zeplerfer have one and it seems to bring them a lot of readers. I hope to one day be as recognizable as them. I'll know that has happened when I get some fan art. Look for my new stories 'Hello Little Lamb' UKUS and 'Worth a Thousand Words' Spamano coming soon. Until next tale!


End file.
